ft_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons Temptation
Dragon's Temptation: Questions and Answer with both Rewards Saw Happy fishing beside the river! A. Enjoy fishing with Happy (Exp 5000) B. Throw stone to the river from a hiding place (Magic Crystal x5) What shall we eat on the full moon night! A. Happy's salty fish! (Magic Crystal x5) B. FT's house special steak for watching moon! (Stamina x1) Guild master of FT giving a speach for endurance running, guild members all itch for a try! A. Join the competition with them! (Reputation x10) B. To dig the trap on runaway ahead! (Silver coin x10,000) Saw Gray taking off cloth on street! A. Ask him why he always takes clothes off! (Element x100) B. Give him a thrashing! (Stamina x1) Leisurely walk in the forest, found a egg! A. Grilled would be tasty! (Element Energy x150) B. Take care of it, see if it can hatch a cat out! (Magic Crystal x5) Meet Bisca back from work! A. Say hello to them! (Reputation x20) B. Compete shooting with him! (Stamina x2) Enter Edolas! A. Looking for myself in Edolas! (Gold coin x5) B. Find a way out! (Magic Crystal x10) Found a rung which has charm magic on it! A. Sold it! (Gold coin x5) B. Put it on and charm others! (Exp x100) Saw Natsu fighting with Erza! A. Bet on Erza! (Stamina x1) B. Watch at the side qiuetly! (Element Energy x100) Lullaby revived! A. Run to prevent to be taken over! (Exp x500) B. Defeat Lullaby with Natsu! (Magic Crystal x15) Found Garuna villagers look like demons! A. Scary! Run! (Magic Crystal x20) B. Ask villagers how to get the horn! (Silver coins x10,000) Loke is flirting with a girl! A. Watch from the side! (Stamina x1) B. Tell him this girl is a stellar spirit mage! (Reputation x15) Eligor escaped from last event, this time he is back to do bad thing! A. Leave him one more time! (Silver x10,000) B. Find and capture him! (Stamina x5) Due to Dark guild Eisenwald, Erza was taken by mage council! A. Make a scene at mage council with Natsu! (Silver x20,000) B. Waiting for Erza in the Guild! (Reputation x10) Hear Eisenwald guys talking about unseal something! A. Pretending nothing heard! (Magic Crystal x9) B. Beat them hard, ask what's thier purpose! (Guild Contribution x50) Intercepted by his shakers, they keeping shaking in front of you. A. Running away while they're not paying attention! (Silver x10,000) B. Kick them ass one by one! (Gold x10) Natsu invite you to do Rank S quest wih him and Lucy. A. Afraid of not enough strength, not to do the quest! (Stamina x2) B. Brought Lucy a pink dumbell by the way! (Reputation x20) Evil guild Phantom Lord attacked FT, hurt some guild members as well. A. Irrelevant to me, better leave it! (Reputation x20) B. Crusade against the Phantom Lord with FT's members! (Element x200) Encounter Blkan when looking for Macau on Mt. Hakobe! A. Use a beauty to seduce Balkam! (Stamina x5) B. Give the Balkam a thrashing! (Reputation x10) While looking for dragon, found a tample on Garuna island! A. Feel dangerous, stay outside! (Reputation x10) B.Go inside for exploring! (Exp x500) Getting on an island, found a sealed monster and a group of people trying to break the seal! A. Warn them the consequences after break the seal! (Gold x5) B. Help them unsealed the monster! (Exp x10,000)